


No Soldier Left Behind

by SummonerAmalthea



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Enemies, F/M, Military Training, Rescue Missions, Survival Training, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerAmalthea/pseuds/SummonerAmalthea
Summary: A simple training day turns into a battle for survival.





	No Soldier Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my tablet, again, and found another story I wrote sometime last year.

It was an ambush. What started out as a training run turned into a full on fight as Veronica and her spies surprised Amalthea and her team she had taken out with a sneak attack. Team Renais, which consisted of Erika, Seth, Joshua, and Valter (who only came along to follow Erika), were practicing defense drills when the attack occurred. Caught off guard and outnumbered, Amalthea had to think quickly. They were going to have to make a full retreat back to the portal in the Training Tower to get back to Askr. But how? The enemy was closing in quickly, and they had no healer with them in case of injury.

"Tell me you have a plan, Summoner ", Seth said unsheathing his sword. Erika and Joshua followed suit while Valter mounted his wyvern. Wait. The wyvern. Amalthea took a quick look around. She didn't see too many archers. This just might work if Valter cooperated.

"Valter!", Amalthea exclaimed. "Do you think you can provide a good enough distraction so we can escape back to the Training Tower portal?" Valter mockingly smiled at her.

"And why would I want to do that? Why shouldn't I just fly back on my own? Don't tell me you can't handle a few measly foot soldiers."

"Dammit, man! We don't have time for this!", Seth shouted.

"Look out Amalthea!", Erika screamed pulling the summoner out of the way just in time before an arrow struck the ground right where Amalthea had been.

"Get behind us, kid", Joshua said stepping forward in an offensive stance. "I'm betting this might get messy." Amalthea turned back to Valter who was still smiling looking very amused as the others got ready for a fight.

“You find this funny, asshole?!", she screamed angrily at him. Valter laughed as if to confirm her allegation.

"As a matter of fact, I do! The frightened looks on your faces...marvelous!" Another arrow zipped through the air, this time just missing Valter's beast. It screamed and started to flap its wings.

"This is serious, Moonstone!", Seth shouted. "You know full well that if the Summoner dies, that's it for all of us...including yourself!" Suddenly there was shouting as several ax men rushed forward. Joshua and Erika lunged forward making quick work of the men while Seth took care of a nearby mage. Amalthea knew it wouldn't be long until they were completely overrun. Once more, she turned back to Valter.

"I'm giving you a direct order. Take out as much of the enemy as you can until the rest of us get to the portal. Once we're there, you'll be able to easily fly back and escape yourself. Besides, since when did you turn down a possible massacre? Didn't you say the only way to learn to kill was to kill?" Valter stared at her. He couldn't really argue with that.

After all, killing was his ultimate pleasure. He looked over to where Erika was watching as she slashed at foot soldier wielding a lance. She was quick on her feet, but another soldier came up behind and made a stab at her grazing her left arm. She let out a yelp but kept fighting as Seth rode up taking out the soldier that injured Erika. Well, that's not good, Valter thought. He most certainly didn't want anyone else having the pleasure of sating their bloodlust for the Princess of Renais. That was for his pleasure only. And if the Summoner died, he might never get his chance.

Still grinning, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well", he said at last. "But do be quick. I would rather not waste too much time on these bloodless minions and their little princess. Amalthea turned back to the battle and saw Veronica standing alongside Prince Xander at the top of the hillside shouting out orders to her troops. Feeling a strong wind on her back, Amalthea turned around to see Valter's wyvern take off into the air screeching out a battle cry. Everyone on the ground covered their ears for a moment, but Amalthea used the opportunity to run to her comrades, pulling them away from the battlefield.

Seth rode up with his horse and held out his hand to pull Erika and Amalthea up, while Joshua raced to the portal on foot. As they rode away, cries could be heard from terrified soldiers as Valter and his beast hacked and slashed their way through enemy lines, Valter laughing triumphantly the whole time. Within minutes, the group reached the portal.

"Thank the gods", Erika said dismounting Seth's horse.

"Don't breathe a sigh of relief just yet, Your Majesty", said Seth. “We won't be truly safe until we are back in Askr."

"It's almost a shame I didn't flip a coin to bet on the chances of our survival", joked Joshua. "Probably would've won, eh, Summoner?" He looked over at Amalthea, but she didn't answer. She was looking back towards the battlefield.

"Amalthea, what's wrong?", Erika asked. "We have to get back."

"She's right, Summoner", Seth chimed in. "We mustn't dawdle."

"Yeah, let's go", said Joshua opening the tower's door. The swirling blue light of the portal shined back at them opening the way back to Askr and safety of the castle. Amalthea looked back at them.

"We can't go, yet. Valter hasn't made it back, yet." The others looked at her in shock. Joshua was first to speak.

"Wait. Seriously? You're actually worried about him? You feelin’ alright, kid?" Erika and Seth nodded. Suddenly a loud screech of agony pierced the air. It was Valter's wyvern.

"He's in trouble!", Amalthea shouted. She started to run back, but Seth grabbed her.

"Forgive me, Summoner, but have you gone mad?! Why would you even consider helping that scumbag?" Erika walked up to them.

"Seth's right ", she said. "You know of the things he's capable of. What he did to Seth. Why would you risk your life for him?"

"Besides", said Joshua, "As long as you stay alive, he can always be revived, right? So let it go, and let's go, already." Amalthea thought it over and was about to agree with them, but another cry sounded through the air. This time it was human. She tore herself out of Seth's grip.

"No!", she declared. She looked at her team. "Look. I hear what you all are saying; I really do. But like it or not, Valter is a member of the Order, and we don't leave teammates behind. No excuses!" Suddenly the portal lit up, and through it came two people on their own beasts. It was Camilla and Elise!

"Hi, Amalthea!", said Elise, cheerful as always.

"What are you two doing here?", Amalthea asked in surprise. She hadn't expected anyone else to be near the portal for training at that time. What was going on?

"Well", said Camilla, "My darling little sister and I were in the field making flower crowns when we were approached by that adorable half dragon girl, Sophia, I believe it was?" Amalthea nodded knowing of whom she spoke of. Camilla continued. "Anyway, she informed us of impending danger in the Training Tower, so we rushed over. Can't let anything happen to my darling, sweet Summoner, can we?"

"Nope!", exclaimed Elise happily. Just then another cry came from the battlefield.

"Oh my", said Camilla. "What's going on down there?"

"It's Valter", Amalthea said. "Veronica and Xander ambushed us. Valter provided a distraction so that we could escape, but he's in trouble now, and we have to go back for him!"

"We tried to talk her out of it", sighed Joshua. "But you know this one." Camilla's wyvern gave a snort, and she gave it a pat.

"Well, dear, do you have orders?", she asked. Amalthea smiled at her. "We're going back", she said firmly. "No soldier will be left behind on my watch." Seth let out a sigh while Joshua rolled his eyes. Erika was quiet.

"By your command", Seth finally said. He held out a hand to Erika who reluctantly climbed onto his horse after Elise healed the wound she had received while fighting. Joshua climbed onto Elise's horse, and Amalthea got on Camilla's wyvern holding onto her from behind.

"Let's go!", she commanded. And off they went.  
  
    Valter looked back at his work, satisfied. He and his wyvern had taken out over half of the army that had ambushed them and were just turning around to head back to the portal when his wyvern let out a cry in pain almost throwing him off. Apparently, Veronica had gotten so fed up, that she had entered the battle, herself. Using her magic, she aimed again at his beast, this time knocking them out of the sky. They hit the ground with a hard thud causing Valter to scream out in pain as he felt his leg snap in two. Soldiers raced towards him. He tried to find his lance, but the weapon had landed several feet away. Fighting the pain, he crawled his way over to where the weapon lay only to feel the sudden sting of an arrow as it struck him in his shoulder.

He cried out angrily but kept going. Finally, he made it to his lance and reached out to grab it, only to have his hand stomped on by none than Veronica, herself.

"Look at you", she said coldly. "Such power you wield, yet you use it to help that wretched Summoner. If only you had stayed with me as Lord Xander did." Coming up from behind her Lord Xander kicked away the lance Valter had been trying to reach for. He drew his sword, Siegfried.

"Shall I behead him, Lady Veronica?", he asked. Valter glared up at Veronica, who only gave a small smile.

"Yes. Please do. His companions have abandoned him, anyway. Why not have a little fun? After all, how else would he repay me after killing so many of my pawns?" Valter spat at her, causing her to jump back. "How dare you!", she screamed. "Lord Xander!"

Xander raised Siegfried into the air, but just before the final blow was struck, a flash of light struck Xander's back, causing him to stumble. He turned around to see Elise charging towards him with Joshua riding behind with Seth and Erika closing the distance. Up in the air came a roar as Camilla and Amalthea swooped down knocking Veronica and Xander back with a rush of air.

"Keep them away from Valter, everyone!", shouted Amalthea. "Elise! Hurry up and heal him and his wyvern! Quickly!"

"Okay!", said Elise. With a wave of her staff, Valter felt his wounds heal, including his broken leg. His wyvern sat up and shook itself. Xander was on his feet first. He charged toward Valter as he tried to mount the beast but Camilla and Amalthea, again swooped down, this time with Amalthea hitting the back of Xander's head with her own weapon, Breidablik. Normally it was only for summoning Heroes, but hey, why not? Xander held his head in pain, distracted, but Veronica cried out.

"Don't let them escape!" Turning back, Xander tried to charge again, but by that time it was too late. Valter had mounted his wyvern and was taking to the skies. Xander looked like he was about to throw his sword in the air to bring the wyvern down, but Seth reared up his horse and let the steed kick Xander in the chest, sending him flying.

"Mission complete! Everyone retreat!", Amalthea shouted to her troops. With that, they all turned away heading back to the portal. Veronica got up watching them escape.

"NO!", she shouted stomping her foot. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why? Why won't you just die, Amalthea?!" Xander, dazed from his fall, slowly made his way back over to Veronica and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry", he said gasping for air as he tried to comfort her. "We'll get her. I promise." Veronica turned to him and pressed her face into his chest.

"I want her dead!", she sobbed. "I want them all dead!" Xander stroked her hair looking out to where Amalthea and her Heroes had escaped. "I know, little princess, I know."

  
    Valter paced around his room. He was livid. He was enraged. He just couldn't wrap it around his head. She was his prey, and prey didn't rush to the aid of their predators, they ran from them.

Why did she go back for him? What was in it for her? Didn't she despise him? He had to get answers. Leaving his room, Valter walked angrily around the castle demanding the Summoner's whereabouts. Up and down the corridors he walked shoving aside anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way.

"Where is she?!", he shouted coming into the main hall where some of the Heroes were gathered. "Where is the Summoner?!" The other Heroes looked at each other nervously. Valter already gave most of them the creeps, but right now he was downright scary. It was the Hoshidan prince, Takumi, who finally spoke up.

"And just what do you want with Amalthea?", he demanded. Valter shot him a look that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"None of your business, boy", Valter hissed. "Just tell me where she is." Just as Takumi was about to say something else, another voice piped up.

"Oh, yeah, I know where she went", said a lazy sounding voice behind him. Valter turned around to see the Hoshidan archer, Setsuna, leaning against the wall. Valter stared at her, and she stared back.

"Well?", he said.

"Wha...?", Setsuna asked back. Valter glared at her.

"The Summoner", he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah", said Setsuna, completely unfazed. "She's counting inventory in the armory." Valter let out a sigh.

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?", he said turning back to Takumi and the others. Before anyone could say another word, Valter was gone.  
  


He soon found Amalthea where Setsuna said she was. In the armory counting weapons, taking notes for things that needed to be ordered, and occasionally taking a rag and wiping down anything that looked dusty. That was Amalthea, for you. Busy, busy, busy. She was no longer in her Summoner robes, since those that had been taken to the laundry to get rid of the blood stains from the fight. Instead, she wore a long, light blue dress made for her by Oboro. It slit on the sides showcasing her muscular, yet feminine legs and the top cut off at the shoulders revealing her neck and shoulders with her long, black hair cascading over that soft, brown skin of hers.

She was definitely a unique beauty. One he longed to possess as his own. Valter snapped out of his little fantasy. He was here for a reason. "Summoner", he said. Amalthea looked up from her work.

"Oh, hey, Valter. I heard you were looking for me. What's up?" He cocked his head.

"You knew I was looking for you and didn't come to me?" Amalthea shrugged.

"I had things to do. So, what do you want?" Valter took a deep breath in frustration but managed to compose himself.

"Why did you come back?", he finally said. "As long as you remain alive, we can always be revived, so why didn't you just leave? I would've been fine, eventually." Amalthea turned away and sighed.

"Trust me, the others argued the same points to me. And to be honest, I agreed with them. But then I heard you scream." Valter rolled his eyes.

"Small flesh wounds. Not that I haven't had worse. That doesn't explain why you came back. Answer me!" Amalthea looked up at him.

"Valter", she said, "You’re an asshole. Nobody can stand being around, you creep everyone out, you refuse to train, you don't help out around the castle, and you suck at following the simplest of orders!" She took a deep breath and sighed again. Valter's eyes were wide, but he remained silent. "However", Amalthea continued, "You are still a member of this team. A member of the Order of Heroes."

She stood up and looked him directly in the eyes. "And I refuse to deliberately leave behind a fellow teammate just because you're not well liked. Call me crazy, but unlike everyone else, I consider you, as a member of this team, someone worth caring about. Did that answer your question?" Valter was speechless.

This wasn't right! No one _cares_ about him! Caring is for weaklings. Emotions are for weaklings. The only way to survive in the world was to kill or be killed. And yet...she cared...about him?

No, he thought. This will not do. She was his prey. His new obsession. A new adversary he longed to possess as his own. To sate his bloodlust. He just had to remind her of that.

With one quick motion, he slapped Amalthea across the face before grabbing her by the arm, pulling her to him as he pressed his lips onto hers while putting his other hand on her lower back pressing her body against his as hard as he could manage. Amalthea tried to fight back, but Valter was incredibly strong. His tongue trusts its way into her mouth, entangling with hers even though she tried to resist. His lips finally departed from her mouth and made their way to her neck causing a small moan to escape from her. He then started suckling harder and harder at her neck leaving several marks as Amalthea came to her senses and started to protest. "Valter, what are you-AH!" She let out a cry as Valter bit down hard on her exposed shoulder leaving a dark ring of teeth marks.

With that he released her causing her to stagger back against the wall, knocking some spears over. She put her hand over her bite wound and stared at him in painful confusion. "Wha-?", she started to say, but Valter silenced her by slamming his hands on the wall trapping her. He smiled menacingly at her amused by the new fear creeping over her face.

"How adorable that Great Hero, herself, cares about little ol' me", he sneered. "I'd be careful about admitting such things if I were you. Wouldn't want someone taking advantage." Amalthea just looked at him. He smiled again and spoke softly in her ear.

"Remember what I said. Never think that I am yours. I will be the one to master YOU! Not the other way around." He roughly kissed her once more on the neck making sure to give her earlobe a quick bite before he turned away, and left her standing there confused, and in pain. A moment later Alfonse came rushing into the room with Elise following closely behind with her staff.

"Amalthea, are you all right? Did he hurt you?", Alfonse asked as he grabbed a staggering Amalthea still dazed from the encounter. Then he noticed the red on the side of her face and the marks on her neck and shoulder. His eyes darkened. "Why that...how dare he!" Elise looked worried as she touched her staff to Amalthea healing her wounds.

"Are you okay?", she asked. Amalthea looked at them both. She looked down and started to chuckle. Then suddenly threw back her head and just started laughing-mostly out of relief from the fearful situation. Alfonse and Elise looked at each other in confusion.

"Um, Amalthea?", Alfonse finally asked. What exactly happened in here?" Wiping tears from her eyes, Amalthea looked at her friends and smiled. "You know what, I don't think I'll ever truly know!" And with that, she turned around and went on to finish her work while the other two continued to look on more confused than ever.

 


End file.
